


莲花荡【Я】

by viic



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, xicheng - Fandom, 曦澄
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viic/pseuds/viic
Summary: 小甜饼请放心食用~三轮车出没请注意！道侣的恩爱日常又名：蓝曦臣我果然是太宠你了！
Relationships: 江澄/蓝曦臣
Kudos: 17





	莲花荡【Я】

亥时，寒室。  
蓝曦臣搁下手中的狼毫笔，卷起最后一个批完的卷宗后，迫不及待地放出灵鸟给江澄传信：云深宗内事毕，明日即回云梦。  
初夏是云深宗务堆积的时节，因处理新门生入学听课，弟子除祟夜猎和云深周边房租契税续退等琐碎杂事，蓝曦臣已经月余没有见到江澄了，自是思念得紧。其实早在刚回云深的那几天，蓝曦臣在亥时过后还会抽时间给江澄传书信，谈一谈云深内的日常，聊一聊云梦的近况，问一问江澄是否安好，诉一诉无尽的相思。江澄的回信从“一切安好，勿念”，变成“宗务为重，勿念”，再变成“蓝曦臣你是不是很闲？信不信我打断你的腿！”不敢惹媳妇生气的蓝曦臣也只好强行收起心思，以尽最大效率处理宗务。  
次日上午蓝曦臣将一些宗务的注意事项交待给思追和景仪之后，没来得及用午膳就动身赶往莲花坞。虽已经用了最快的速度御剑，到莲花坞时已是将近申时末。  
江家主事见蓝曦臣到了，行了一礼：“主母辛苦，宗主在湖心亭已等候多时”  
“好，我知道了。”蓝曦臣将身上的乾坤袋交到主事手里：“这里面是去年结算的云深与云梦共同的银钱账簿以及一些云深特有的药品等物，劳烦主事核对后清点入库”  
“是”

————————

蓝曦臣远远地看着江澄坐在湖心亭边上钓鱼，曲着单腿托腮，另一只脚在亭边上有一搭没一搭地晃着。蓝曦臣御剑至湖心亭，在江澄身后温柔地唤他：“晚吟”  
江澄惊喜地回头：“你怎么才过来”  
“抱歉，让晚吟等得心急了”  
“谁心急了！你爱来不来”  
“涣爱来，涣就是死了也要来呢”  
“胡说八道…….桌上剩了碗藕粉羹，赶紧吃了好堵住你的嘴”  
湖心亭的桌上罢了一个水盆，盆外笼着纱罩，盆里的水浮着冰块，中心处静静地搁着一碗晶莹剔透的藕粉羹，显然是特意准备的。云梦水泽多产莲藕，这藕粉羹更是一绝，不仅色泽晶透如玉，口感爽滑清甜，更有消热解暑，清心降火之功效，是蓝曦臣最喜欢的云梦小吃之一。  
“晚吟果真周到，涣正想吃这一口呢~”  
蓝曦臣端着藕粉羹坐在江澄身边，拿过江澄手里的钓竿，把碗搁江澄手里。江澄不解：“你递给我做什么，我已经吃过了，这是给你留的”  
“我这不是给晚吟钓鱼，腾不出手来嘛~晚吟喂我”晚吟你终于承认是给我留的啦  
“没脸没皮，不吃拉倒！”江澄刚说完，就听见蓝曦臣的肚子叫了起来，刚蹿上来的脾气顿时消了大半：“没用午膳就过来了？”  
蓝白菜委屈巴巴地点点头，晚吟你看我白菜叶子都饿蔫了  
“当心噎死你”江澄嘴上不承认，身体却很诚实地将一勺藕粉羹递到蓝曦臣嘴边，蓝白菜吧唧了一口，对着江澄笑得像个二傻子。  
“够甜吗？我没怎么放糖”  
“正好。清甜爽口，唇齿留香”甜，齁甜，甜化了！  
“那就好，我想着你平时也不怎么吃甜的，就冲得淡了一些”  
“晚吟做的自然是最好的”  
“好好吃你的，这么多浑话！”  
“肺腑之言，又怎么是浑话”  
江澄喂蓝曦臣吃了大半碗，蓝曦臣手中安静的钓竿突然猛地往水里一沉，“鱼上钩了！”江澄兴奋地抢过钓竿，站起来吃力地将钓竿往回收  
“是个大家伙！蓝曦臣，快接着！”江澄将钓竿一甩，还没等蓝曦臣反应过来一条肥硕的青黑色花斑鲶鱼出现在他的怀里。这黑鲶估计有十斤以上，力大无穷，蓝曦臣下意识地用手捉它，奈何手劲大也拿这滑溜溜的身体没办法，那黑鲶拼了命地挣扎，在蓝曦臣脸上扑腾了几下，一个狂甩，锋利的前鳍刺划开了蓝曦臣的侧颈，蓝曦臣吃痛闷哼一声，撒开了手，黑鲶在岸上扑棱了几下，“咕咚”一声跌回池中，窜地一下没了踪影。  
“蓝曦臣你怎么了？”江澄的语气有点慌乱，忙检查蓝曦臣的伤口，伤口不深，但是脖颈处的皮肤毕竟偏薄，流出的血量看起来有些让人触目惊心。  
“晚吟，不碍事，涣不疼”  
“都这样了还嘴硬呢，快别动，我替你包扎一下”  
这会子二人身上都没有带乾坤袋，那蓝家的宝贝抹额也是动不得的，江澄遂解下发冠，用自己的发带替他包扎。江澄在外极少披发，嫌弃披发过于女气。眼下如瀑的青丝散落下来，配上担心的神色和小心翼翼的动作，倒令江澄看起来额外的清秀。偶尔一阵微风带起江澄的几缕发丝拂到蓝曦臣脸上，勾得蓝曦臣心痒痒。蓝白菜心中淌了蜜，心想莲花坞果真是人杰地灵，连这池里的鱼儿也在帮自己，鲶兄，蓝涣在此谢过！  
“好了，血应该已经止住了，还疼吗？”  
蓝曦臣把江澄抱在怀里，深吸了一口江澄独有的莲香，“嗯，涣抱着晚吟就不疼了”  
“蓝曦臣......抱歉......”  
蓝曦边轻啄着江澄的侧颈，边低吟道：“那.....晚吟可要好好补偿我才行了.....”傻媳妇，这点小事道什么歉，能不能不要这么可爱  
“得寸进尺！”江澄被蓝曦臣这大白天的煽风点火撩得心跳加速，慌忙推开蓝曦臣的怀抱，足尖运了灵力往地面一点，跃上了泊在亭旁的小舟,红着耳朵背对蓝曦臣：“我回去了，懒得理你”  
“晚吟，等等我”蓝曦臣摇着尾巴追了过去，船上一蓝一紫两抹颜色融进了接天的莲池里，说不出的般配与和谐。

....................................  
“晚吟，让涣来撑船吧”  
“你自己说的啊，回头可别说我使唤你”  
“嗯，涣甘之如饴”  
“蓝曦臣你撑这么快做什么，伤口受风了看谁管你”  
“嗯，那我慢点”  
“太慢了....”  
“嗯，那我快点”  
“太快了....”  
“嗯，那我慢点”  
..................................

船内二人打情骂俏的声音逐渐飘远，与弟子们的打闹声，街边的叫卖声，人群的吵闹声，归鸟的鸣啼声一起揉进了云梦的烟火气里。  
少了一个人，又多了一个人。  
莲花坞好像什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。

——————————

用过晚膳，二人沐浴完毕后已接近亥时。蓝曦臣帮江澄擦着头发，指尖按压着头皮，力度适中地替他按摩。江澄闭着眼睛，神情十分享受。心里正轻飘飘的，突然感到手背上落下一滴冰凉，睁开眼发现是蓝曦臣的发梢在滴水，他蹙起细眉嗔怪道：“自己的头发都没干，巴巴地在我这献殷勤”说罢扯过蓝曦臣手中的毛巾，与他前后调了位置，用毛巾包裹着发梢的部分擦拭起来。江澄的动作没有蓝曦臣那么轻柔，小时候给妃妃茉莉和小爱洗澡的时候，就是拿毛巾包着一顿猛搓，到了金凌，也是给他擦到头上炸毛，没少被他嫌弃。现在到了蓝曦臣，虽自觉动作已经尽量轻柔了，还是听到蓝曦臣微微“嘶”了一声  
“可是扯到了头发？我再轻点”  
“并没有扯到，是我自己碰到了伤口，有点儿疼”  
“我帮你看看”。只见蓝曦臣脖子上的纱布沾湿了大半，中间隐隐透着血红。江澄的语气略微不悦：“不是让你伤口别碰水么，这下子又渗血了”  
“抱歉晚吟，涣没注意”  
“笨蛋”  
江澄下了榻，在抽屉里翻出一个墨色的药樽和一小卷纱布，坐回蓝曦臣身边，把蓝曦臣的湿发撩倒耳后，轻轻揭开已经被沾湿的纱布，露出边缘有些泛白，中间还在微微渗血的伤口。  
“头偏过去一点，我给你上药”  
江澄先把伤口周围清理了一下，再用无名指挖出一小块药膏，均匀地点在伤口上再轻轻地推开，浅棕色的药膏有一股清苦的味道，混合江澄身上的莲香，蓝曦臣有点微醺。  
“好端端的你去碰它做什么，如今天气热，很容易恶化的”  
“伤口有点痒，涣一下子没忍住，晚吟放心，并不碍事”  
“痒么？我帮你吹吹，可不许再碰了”  
颈边的酥酥麻麻的凉风像羽毛般撩拨着蓝曦臣的神经，击打着他的心房，撕扯着他的理智。原本蓝曦臣在帮江澄擦头发的时候就想着如何将心爱之人拆吃入腹，如今这般，是再也忍不得了，一个转身，压着江澄的双手将他按倒在塌上。江澄手上的药瓶滚落在地，瓷瓶轱辘辘的滚动声停下之后，充斥在空气中的是二人急促的喘息声。  
“蓝曦臣，你怎么突然.....”江澄感受到蓝曦臣眼中那种掠食者盯着猎物的眼神和他自我压制的沉重呼吸，哪能不知他的心思，不禁咽了下口水，而自己又何尝不是，每个毛孔都叫嚣着想要他  
“至少先把伤口包起来.....”  
“无妨”  
蓝曦臣嗓音沙哑，在江澄的唇瓣上落下密密的吻，不一会儿便撬开了贝齿，将舌头伸了进去。蓝曦臣动情的吻很是霸道，滑腻的舌头大肆地攻城略地，扫过敏感的口腔内壁和上颚，追着江澄的舌尖缠绵。蓝曦臣一手与江澄十指交握，另一只手在他身上到处点火。松垮的里衣在蓝曦澄面前不堪一击，轻轻一带就尽数散开露出主人健美的胴体。江澄被吻得意乱情迷，腰身瘫软，身体不自觉就打开了迎接着他。  
“唔嗯……”江澄闷哼一声被吻得快喘不上气了，蓝曦臣适时放开了他，染满情欲的目光像蛇一样在江澄的身体上游走。蓝曦臣很喜欢在江澄身体上打标记，尤其喜欢打在前胸，肩膀，腰窝和靠近大腿根部的那一块软肉上。顾虑到道侣的感受，他从不把痕迹留在颈部和锁骨处等平时裸露的地方。眼下江澄的身上光滑白皙，上次被疼爱过的痕迹已经全部褪去，蓝曦臣立即在胸前的戒鞭痕附近重重地嘬出点点红痕，心满意足后用舌尖卷住殷红的茱萸，对着顶端反复挑逗，另一边当然也不会放过，带着薄茧的指腹揉捏着蕊心，围着乳晕的位置画圈圈。  
江澄咬住手背隐忍着不让呻吟声发出，蓝曦臣拿开他的手，吻下去把江澄的呻吟堵在喉咙里，“唔嗯…….嗯…….”二人津液流到了枕上，唇瓣分开时拉出晶莹的丝线。蓝曦臣含住江澄的耳垂，低声道：“晚吟无需压抑…….叫出来..…..我想听…….”  
蓝曦臣湿漉漉的舌头一路往下，舔过江澄结实的腹肌，模仿性交的行为在肚脐内一深一浅地插着，最后握住精神十足的小晚吟，对着它泛着水光的小脑袋轻轻啄了一下。“蓝曦臣！你等等…..……啊！！！……….”江澄在感受到蓝曦臣双唇的瞬间警铃大作，强烈的羞耻心让他下意识地起身逃开，却被蓝曦臣提前发觉，粗糙的舌面重重地碾过前端的小孔，对着伞头咬了一口，江澄战栗地惊呼一声，瞬间被卸掉了全身的力气，软绵绵地倒了回去。妈的蓝曦臣…..你居然敢咬我…….  
“晚吟……..别乱动…….”蓝曦臣继续嘬着江澄的茎头，集中攻略最为敏感的小孔和柱身与茎头连接的软沟处，同时探向软软的囊袋，在柱身和囊袋间反复撸动揉搓的同时，还不忘在江澄会阴处搔刮。江澄一下子哪受得住这样的刺激，在蓝曦臣一波又一波的攻势下，将自己积攒了月余的欲望交待了出去。蓝曦臣口腔，鼻腔里满是江澄的味道，他咽下一小半后，把剩下的吐在手心里，就着手中的精液作为润滑，探上那令人日思夜想的后穴，伸入两指徐徐地进行着扩张。高热的软肉分泌出了不少肠液，蓝曦臣进入得很顺利，又加入两指往更深处开拓。江澄高抬起腰部不知是想闪躲还是想迎合，扭动中阳心碰到了蓝曦臣的手指，腿一软又瘫在塌上不住地喘息。  
“晚吟…..舒服吗……..”  
笨蛋……不要问我啊……..江澄只觉得深处泛着痒意，想要更粗更大的东西来填满自己，狠狠地顶弄，肏烂肏熟才好，一手捂着脸，用带着哭腔的沙哑声催促他：“蓝曦臣…….快进来………”。蓝曦臣听到江澄的邀请，下身又涨大了一圈，便撤出手指，扶着自己进入了江澄。“啊！………”巨大异物侵入的不适感让江澄收紧了后穴，将蓝曦臣进到一半的巨物死死绞住。蓝曦臣头皮一紧差点精关失守，忙亲吻他安抚道：“晚吟……放松些……”  
江澄勾着蓝曦臣的后颈加深了这个吻，身体在逐渐放松，蓝曦臣看准时机一个用力将自己尽数没入，感受到湿热的内壁逐渐适应之后，深深浅浅地抽插起来。层层叠叠的软肉许久没有开荤，见到蓝曦臣巨大火热的肉棒自是雀跃不已，瞬时缠绞上去，像一张张小嘴吸吮着柱身盘踞的青筋和硕大的伞头，弄得蓝曦臣爽利连连，不禁加快了抽插的速度：“晚吟……你里面咬得我好舒服…….”  
江澄被他撞得一晃一晃的，听到他说的浑话身子又软了几分，紧紧抓住塌上的被单稳住自己的身躯。蓝曦臣惊人的尺寸将自己填得又饱又涨，高热的温度仿佛要将自己烫熟，阳心被蓝曦臣前端的小嘴吸吮碾磨，刚刚泄过的欲望又挺立了起来，滴滴答答地往外淌水。  
蓝曦臣看到哭泣不止的小晚吟，立马握住它快速地上下撸动，好让它尽快纾解，江澄受不了这前后的攻势，失声喊道：“啊不.…..蓝曦臣….你慢…….你慢点…….啊……….”江澄不自觉想要夹紧双腿，蓝曦臣偏把它们分的更开盘上自己精壮的腰身。“蓝涣……不要…….啊…….慢……..啊…….”快感一波又一波地窜上脊柱在脑内迸裂开，江澄的身躯猛地一颤，在蓝曦臣手中再次泄了身。蓝曦臣被江澄的高潮绞得头皮发麻，也在一阵猛插之后把第一泡浓精喂给了他。  
蓝曦臣抽出依旧坚挺的分身，迅速把江澄翻过去变成后入的姿势，腰身再次往前一送，淫湿的肉棒“咕啾”一声直插到底，大开大合地抽送起来，残留在穴口周围的精液被撞击成白色的丝线，粘连在二人的交合处，发出黏腻的水声  
江澄本还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，突然一阵天旋地转，自己跪趴在蓝曦臣身前，滴着精水的私处全然暴露在蓝曦臣视线之下再次被插入。江澄感觉要被他顶穿了，这个姿势入得更深，把阳心欺负得更狠，身下的玉茎射出一股清液， 全身化成一滩春水，摇摇欲坠地承受着蓝曦臣的撞击  
“蓝曦臣……啊……啊……蓝涣………啊….停…….停一下……啊…...”  
此时此刻蓝曦臣又怎么停得下来？其实蓝曦臣内心一直有个阴暗的想法，他想要狠狠地欺负江澄，一寸、一寸地碾碎他的傲骨，听他嘴里说出肏死自己之类的淫荡话，让他在自己身下哭着不停求饶，眼里，心里，身体里满满的都是自己。  
“晚吟…………这辈子……….不……..生生世世…………都不要离开我………”  
“嗯…….啊……..啊啊……….蓝涣……….蓝曦臣………”江澄被他顶弄得已不识日月乾坤，除了哭泣呻吟着叫他的名字已经做不出其他的反应  
“蓝曦臣…….啊…..嗯啊……….蓝涣…..蓝涣……饶了我……..”  
“晚吟….你还没答应我呢……”蓝曦臣没有听到自己想听的，便坏心眼地在江澄的阳心周围缓慢地碾磨打转，堪堪扫过那一点却又马上离开，就是不肯给个痛快  
“啊…….啊……我答应你……啊啊…..蓝涣…..啊…….求你了……..” 江澄被蓝曦臣的这一举动折磨得快断了理智，再也顾不得，从了他喊出他想听的回应来  
“晚吟………….”蓝曦臣叼着江澄的后颈，掐着他的腰窝迅速狠厉地对着阳心抽插几百来下，将数十股滚烫的浓精尽数射进江澄的身体里。二人就着交叠的姿势平复了喘息之后，蓝曦臣才将半软的分身从那销魂的小嘴里退了出来，被肏得烂熟的小穴根本含不住里面的东西，任凭蓝曦臣的阳精汩汩流出。  
蓝曦臣将道侣翻了个个侧抱在怀里，绵绵密密的吻落在他的额头和眼睑上  
“嗯……..”江澄被他折腾得筋疲力尽，勉强回抱住他往他怀里拱了拱便昏睡了过去。

——————————

蓝曦臣在云梦小住了半月，面色以肉眼可见的速度变得红润而有光泽。这段时间云梦也无甚大事，蓝曦臣与江澄上午监督弟子操练和功课，下午处理一些琐碎宗务，或品茶下棋，或行舟游湖，晚上........咳，，总之日子是过得蜜里调油。这天下午江澄还有一些宗务要处理，蓝曦臣就先在莲池边上的凉亭里布好棋盘等他。远远看见弟子们争抢着一个渔网向这边跑过来，神情很是高兴。蓝曦臣看着弟子们高兴，心里也十分欢喜，网里的这条鱼确实很大啊，看起来少说有十斤以上，青黑的身躯点缀着花斑纹，十分地漂亮，也难怪弟子们这么兴……….  
等等！…….这网里装着的分明是…….鲶兄！  
“真是难得网到这么大这么肥的鱼，拿来红烧一定很好吃！”“我看一半清蒸一半炖汤才是滋补呢~”“这鱼这么大，或许能做个全鱼宴”弟子们正互相推搡着打趣，却看见自家主母神色有些匆忙地往这边赶。弟子们不知发生了何事，停下脚步抱拳行礼道：“主母”  
蓝曦臣瞄了一眼网兜里挣扎的鲶兄，调整了一下情绪，换上蓝氏标准款的温柔笑容：“远远就看到你们很是兴奋，可是有什么喜事？”  
江氏最小的弟子江渝兴奋到：“回主母，我们今天抓到了好大一条鱼！它力气好大呢，差点挣开了渔网，我们几个人一起才制住了它”  
“我看这黑鲶身形大于同类数倍不止，许是不凡之物，或许此物有灵，不如将其放生，也算是功果一件”  
“可是主母…………我怎么觉得它就是吃多了….…….”江渝委屈巴巴，声音越来小，旁边一个懂事的立刻拉了拉江渝的袖子，示意他不要再说了  
蓝曦臣也知道这样的理由确实牵强，对弟子们不甚公平。心里思忖了一下，又道：“不如我替你捉十条鱼，换下这一条，如何？”  
“真的？主母可要说话算话~”江渝半信半疑，众所周知自家主母水性并不好，还生的一副不沾染尘世的样貌，捉十条鱼，能成吗？弟子们现在已经不再乎这条大黑鲶了，只想看自家谪仙般的主母如何下水抓鱼。蓝曦臣不紧不慢，既没有解外袍，也没有脱靴子，他单手捏了个诀，水面上出现了一个淡蓝色的法阵，阵法内炸出几股水花，不少鱼被腾空的水柱抛到岸边，水面上也陆陆续续冒出了翻白了肚皮的大大小小的鱼，数量之多何止十条。  
江氏弟子们瞪大了眼睛，下巴差点没掉到地上，心想：还能这样？主母是真的流批！  
话说江澄处理完了宗务，便去往莲池边亭找蓝曦臣，远远看见他上一秒还在悠闲地摆弄棋盘，下一秒就慌张地往弟子的方向跑去，正疑惑发生了什么事，还没来得及走到蓝曦臣等人那边，眼前突然一道蓝光闪过，随即听见“嘭”地一声巨响，差点没被吓死，只见一股冲天的水柱从湖面升起，水柱落下后大半个池子的鱼都翻了白肚，众弟子围着蓝曦臣，带着钦佩的目光连连鼓掌。江澄瞬间明白发生了什么事，怒气凝聚在食指上的紫电上化作电光劈啪作响，使劲一鞭子抽到蓝曦臣脚边，怒吼道：  
“蓝曦臣！！！你特么带头在自家莲池炸鱼？？？？？？？？”

——————————

小番外1：  
路人甲：莲花坞今儿个是怎么回事？大门口堆着好几十筐鱼让人免费领呢  
路人乙：真的假的，有这等好事？走走走，快看看去！  
主事：“江渝，院子里还剩下多少筐没发？”  
江渝：“快了，还剩十筐了”  
主事：“全部搬出来，尽快发完尽快结束”  
江渝：“是！”主母啊，你这回可是把我们坑惨了惹……

小番外2：  
曦：晚吟，别生气了，是涣错了，明日我买鱼苗回莲池放生弥补可好？  
澄：……………  
曦：晚吟，你骂我打我都好，别不理我（嘤嘤嘤）  
澄：我在想事情呢，你嗡嗡嗡的吵死了  
曦：晚吟在想什么呢  
澄：我在想云深哪一座山头适合做采石场  
曦：晚吟….TAT…..

小番外3：  
追：景仪，，你家规抄错了，漏了一条，你赶紧补上吧  
仪：Excuse me? 我蓝景仪抄家规都抄出了肌肉记忆，怎么可能抄漏！没想到思追你这个一本正经的也叛变革命了啊，说！是不是大小姐让你逗我来了？  
追：景仪，我没开玩笑，这是昨天新增的家规  
仪：纳尼？？？？给我康康？？？  
追：喏，就是这条：云深不知处弟子禁止炸鱼  
仪：WHAT？？？？？？？？  
追：景仪你从刚刚就叽哩咕噜地说什么呢，你还好吗？  
仪：I’m fine thank you and you?

小番外4：  
江渝：主母，您的夜宵  
蓝大：我没有点夜宵啊？  
江渝：宗主让我专门送过来的，吩咐了要看着您用完，宗主原话是这么说的：“你把这汤给他送去，看着他吃完，让他好好补一补废掉的智商”  
蓝大：这是什么汤？  
江渝：鱼汤  
蓝大：鲶~~~~~~兄~~~~~~~！！！

——————————————


End file.
